


Interrogation (Kylo Ren/Reader Two-Shot)

by goodlookin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I mean there are three chapters but the last one is really short, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order has captured another Resistance member. Kylo Ren goes in to get answers from her. Ren has unusual techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

She slowly opened her eyes, still in a daze from the Sith lord knocking her unconscious. She felt a chill and looked down to see that she had lost her jacket and was only wearing her sleeveless top. Her eyes focused on the dark figure in front of her - Kylo Ren was sitting a few feet in front of her. She immediately set her jaw.

He stood up, his hood slipping off of his helmet. “Finally, you’re awake.”

She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t answer.

“I hope you’re comfortable. We make that the top priority for our prisoners,” He monologued, the sarcasm seeping through the mouth piece. “I hope you enjoy your stay with us.”

“I doubt it,” she replied.

Ren just watched her for a moment. He reached up and pulled off his helmet. She expected a scarred face or an old man, but instead he revealed a surprisingly handsome face. 

_Fuck, he's hot._

He smirked. “You’re not the first person whose thought that.”

She glared at him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Get out of my head.”

His eyes lingeringly crawled up her body, ending on her face. “You just admitted it.”

She looked away, grinding her teeth. This was more humiliating than torture. She would much rather be hurt physically than mentally probed. She could withstand that. There were some thoughts she didn’t want out in the open.

“So do you want to answer some questions freely, or should I continue searching?”

She didn’t even open her mouth.

“Where is the resistance base?”

Silence.

He put his hands behind his back and began pacing around her. “Here are two things your mind is practically screaming; firstly, the base is on D’Qar, so thank you for that. Secondly - this is just an observation I find interesting - isn’t the first time you’ve been restrained, and-” He suddenly appeared on her right side, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “You like it.”

He came around and stood in front of her. Somehow he had taken off his gloves without her noticing. Despite the height of the device she was strapped onto, Ren was a few inches taller than her. He looked down on her, and brushed her cheek with one finger. The other hand slid down her shoulder, over her breast, stopping to tweak her nipple through the thin material. She couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped out of her mouth.

He smiled and continued down, sliding his hand into her pants. He leered at the wet spot growing in her panties. “Are you sure you don’t want to admit anything now?”

She bit her tongue, willing herself to get it together. It wasn’t working. This wasn’t the first time she had gotten off tied up, but this was not what she had in mind when she said she wanted to do it again.

Just him stroking her through her panties was pushing her closer to the edge. Her hips involuntarily bucked up as he moved the material aside and pressed her clit. He suddenly moved in and muffled her uncontrollable moan with a searing kiss. She tried to withstand it but gave in and let him dominate her mouth.

He pushed one finger into her. She moaned and her hips bucked into him again. He pulled away from the kiss and curled his finger, rubbing against that spot. He stared right at her with a passion she had never seen. She opened her mouth, groaning, so close-

He stepped away.

She whined, glaring at him. “What was that for?”

She watched him lick his fingers obscenely and pull his gloves back on. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

She wanted to cry, to be angry, but she couldn’t. He was right.

She liked it.


	2. No Questions Asked

She woke up confused and looking up at a ceiling. She assumed she had been drugged in some way to extend her sleeping. 

But it wasn’t the leftover effects of the drug that was causing her bewilderment. It was fact that she wasn’t in her cell.

She tried to lift her head to get a glimpse of where she was, but she was still tied down to the board. She lay down again and looked side to side.

It was another dark room like she had been in before. The first thing she noticed was that there was no cameras in here - and she couldn’t see a door. It must be behind her.

It was also even colder in here, and she realized that she had again lost a layer. Two actually. Her loose top and trousers were gone, leaving her feeling incredibly exposed in her smallclothes. 

She gulped as she heard the door slide open. This could not be good.

As she expected, Kylo Ren came into her peripheral vision. This time she refused to look at him, staring up at the black ceiling and trying to count the rafters.

He wasn’t wearing his mask or his gloves, which made her stomach jump, even if she couldn’t tell what emotion was making her feel that way. 

He walked down to stand at the bottom of the board, trailing a finger down her leg. “Comfortable?”

Silence again.

“You must be wondering why you’re still alive. We did get the location of your base. However, General Hux believes you may have more information. And even if you don’t, I was a little unfair to you the last time we spoke.”

He walked around, running a finger back up her leg. He fingered the elastic around her waist. Immediately an ache settled in her centre, and she clenched her legs.

He smirked and let go of the elastic, letting it snap against her goose-pimpled skin.

She had counted the twelve rafter four times, so her eyes followed Ren as he sauntered back to the end and a panel rose from the floor. He pressed a few buttons. 

She watched as a robotic arm came out of the side of the table. She immediately recognized the device on the end of it and couldn’t help the small gasp that came out of her. 

Ren lifted a hand, and suddenly her legs were moving apart. She gritted her teeth but she knew it wouldn’t help.. 

His dark eyes followed the buzzing apparatus hungrily as it moved towards her, finally settling between her legs. She whimpered as it vibrated through the fabric, craving friction to satisfy the ache.

She caught sight of movement, and realized he was fiddling with the panel again. He regarded the girl in front of him, writhing against the device as the buzzing got more intense. 

He loved watching people like this. The desperation, the primal need for satisfaction was so interesting to watch. Ren’s favourite part, however, was-

“Please.”

-the begging.

His ears perked up. “What was that?”

She bit her lip. She hadn’t meant to say that outloud. 

He smiled pleasantly. “Feel free to say anything. This room is sound proof.”

He lifted a hand and she heard a tear. The piece of fabric flew across the room. She knew she should be embarrassed, humiliated even, but she was too distracted. She moaned as the device vibrated against her naked skin, bucking her hips into it. She bit her tongue to keep quiet.

Ren walked around her again, just viewing the sight. He let his hands trail up and down her torso, fingering the skin just under the elastic of her bra. He looked down on her, raising his other hand to fiddle with the clasp in the middle of her chest and it was thrown away with the Force as well.

He teased her breasts, tweaking and twisting her nipples, making her back arch. She finally let out an agonizing groan; it wasn’t enough to push her over the edge and it was killing her. 

“Please.” She whispered again.

He raised an eyebrow, pulling away and putting his hands behind his back. “Pardon?”

“Please,” She begged. “I can’t- I need-”

He smirked. His hand moved slightly and the robot arm retracted. She whined quietly as he slowly undid his belt, his trousers, and lifted his robe off, dropping everything at the bottom of the table. Suddenly it lifted, tilting upwards till she was standing straight up.

The restraints unlocked, and she fell forward. He caught her, grabbing her ass and picking her up. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively. 

He threw her up against the wall, pushing into her urgently. His teasing had been killing him as much as her. She gasped, cumming immediately. He groaned as she clenched around him, and thrust into her even more frantically. 

Her head fell back, her jaw slack, in pure bliss. Her moans were heavenly to hear, pushing Ren closer to finishing as well. He didn’t usually lose control this early, but this girl was a special case. 

She groaned loud and long, climaxing again, and he let himself finish with her. He grunted and thrust into her one more time.

They both went to floor, breathing hard and sweating. He glanced at the perfect sight next to him and sighed quietly so she didn’t hear. 

_ I like it too. _


	3. The End

Ren had dug into her mind at the beginning of the session and used that information to satisfy Hux. He knew very well what happened in that camera-less cell, but did not care that much. As long as the girl was useful.

When Ren asked to keep her in his quarters, the general signed off without argument. 

He wasn’t going to disagree with Kylo Ren of the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. I know I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
